The Crustacean of Creation
Character Synopsis The Crustacean Of Creation 'is the supreme force of the Surreal Memes series, being the most ancient and wise creature to exist. His residence is the realm outside of space and time, where both the living and dead can co-exist. He is considered the creator of all things that are present in Surreal Memes, being the force behind the many shanpes. It's later revealed that even The Crustacean has an origin, that being it's a split half of The Teapot Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'Surreal Memes '''Name: '''The Crustacean of Creation '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Primordial (Existed before the creation of all reality and currently exists in the realm outside the bounds of space and time) '''Classification: '''Divine Crustacean, God of Shanpes, The Original Ancient '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Creation (Created the entire multiverse and the many shanpes that exist within it), Reality Warping (The IoR, a fundamental force capable of warping reality on the scale of the entire multiverse, is a byproduct of The Crustacean's power), Matter Manipulation (Capabe of manipulating of shape and form in a similar manner to The Octahedron of Transcendence), Duplication (Can infinitely duplicate himself), Enhanced Senses (Able to sense the truth in a statement, with absolute truth), Void Manipulation (Created The V O I D and scales to lesser beings who can destroy the entities of a the void, beings of nonexistence), Soul Manipulation (Controls the souls that reside outside of space and time), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Maintains the cycle of life and death across the multiverse), Existence Erasure (The Octahedron of Instability can erase beings from existence and said power is simply part of The Crustacean), Blackhole Creation/Manipulation (Meme Man's S U C C is only a snipper ot Crustacean's being, with it's full extend being present in The Triacontadigon, which in itself is only a fraction of The Crustacean's power), Mind Manipulation (The Octahedron of Deception allows one to control the minds of many across the multiverse and this power is only part of The Crustacean), Space-Time Manipulation (Controls the entire space-time continuum, additionally, many objects that have fractions of his power can achieve this same feat), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 5; The Crustacean exists beyond life and death, being natural to the realm outside of space and time, where these two concepts are one in the same), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, likely High-Godly; No matter what seems to happen, The Crustacean of Creation will return, which has shown to include multiverse destruction), Power Nullification (Through S U C C, Meme Man can deplete the powers of a Transcendent), Acausality (Singularity; Lacks a construction in time and space, instead being his own moment), 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Stated to have created all dimensions in The Surral Memes multiverse, of which consists of countless universes. Power sources such as The Octahedron of Transcendence, a source capable of destroying the entire multiverse at full power, is only a fragment of The Crustacean and only holds a fraction of his power. Vastly superior to both Meme Man and Orang, who have many feats on this level, such as disrupting the flow of thousands of universes) 'Speed: Infinite '(Exists outside of space and time, being relative to the void. Should be faster than Orang, who can move across the universe as infinite speeds) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(A mere fraction of it's power exists in The Octahedron of Transcendence and said source is capable of destroying the entire multiverse. Created countless universes within the void and is above Meme Man, who could disrupt the flow of thousands of universes) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Survived the initially birth of the mutliverse, which came in the form of a Big Bang) 'Stamina: Infinite '(Lacks stamina and doesn't ever tire) 'Range: Multiversal '(Created the entire multiverse and can manipulate or destroy it if he desired) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has absolute knowledge of the multiverse, being able to look into and see every realm at once, including what has and will happen. The only things he doesn't know is what The Teapot has hidden from it) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'The Octahedron of Transcesdence : '''The leading MacGuffin of surreal memes. It's an extremely powerful shanpethat can allow most beings to TRANSCEND, Compared to the holder of The Octahedron of Transcendence everyone else is "nothing." It has recently been hunted down by the pillars, they want it so they can use it to obliterate the surreal meme multiverse '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'S U C C: '''A type of power that requires a lot of learning to utilize. Some entities spend many chr.eggyears learning the ways of Succ. Succ can give a being two observed abilities such as the ability to deplete the power of a Transcendent and the ability to bring together the four Octahedrons to create the Fabled Triacontadigon Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Surreal Memes Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Animals Category:Primordial Entities Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Males Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Blackhole Users Category:Tier 2